Demasiado como nunca suficiente
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Erwin y Levi conversan sobre ellos, sobre lo que pasa entre ellos y sobre lo que nunca pasará entre ellos.


**Demasiado como nunca suficiente**

* * *

Este es un **Erwin x Levi**

Este fic **no narra** **un encuentro sexual**, sin embargo sí narra lo que pasa después de uno.

**El Rated M** se debe a que se tocan **temas que pueden ser considerados adultos. **

Una advertencia específica por cierto** Scat:** **mención a procesos fisiológicos.** No es algo que haya hecho nunca ni tampoco es explícito.

**El Erwin de este fic es post capítulo 49 del manga: **de modo que se menciona **su condición**.

Obviamente, este fic opera bajo** mi headcanon: ambos personajes** tienen sus años, sus tropiezos y sus problemas en una relación "estable".

Siéntanse libres de compartir su opinión si así lo desean.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Demasiado como nunca suficiente**

* * *

—¿Por qué la gente alucina tanto el sexo? —preguntó Levi. Luego suspiró y miró de reojo hacia el hombre recostado a su lado.

—Si la gente pensara que el sexo es solo un acto reproductivo, se darían cuenta de que somos simples animales. Por eso inventamos nuestros propios paradigmas —contestó Erwin, sentándose en la cama, contemplando las manchas en su pecho.

Levi alzó el rostro un segundo.

—Oh, espera, yo lo hago —dijo, notando la intención de Erwin de tomar los pañuelos de papel de la mesa de noche.

Al estirarse, Levi sintió una ligera punzada. Gruñó mientras tomaba los pañuelos y se arrodilló junto a Erwin.

—Ten más cuidado aquí abajo, ¿quieres? —dijo, reparando en las manchas secas entre sus piernas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Erwin, tomando los pañuelos con su mano.

Levi le quitó un par y se limpió meticulosamente.

—Ah, parece que no es nada —dijo, brincando en la cama para probar el límite de su cuerpo cansado.

—Tengo que reaprender a manejar el peso de mi cuerpo. Necesitaré más práctica —comentó Erwin.

Con los pañuelos, hizo una bola grande que usó para limpiarse el pecho. Levi soltó un bufido y le entregó sus pañuelos sucios a Erwin, sin culpa.

—Eso es asqueroso —bromeó el comandante, sus cejas fruncidas delataban que estaba un poco más asqueado de lo que aparentaba.

Pero a Levi no pareció importarle.

—No jodas, tu boca estuvo en mi culo.

Erwin suspiró y cerró la mano, los papeles se compactaron en el agarre.

—Te diría que no es lo mismo… Pero en realidad es un poco asqueroso, ¿cierto?

—Imagina si tuvieras familia… —Levi levantó una mano para detener el intento de Erwin de lanzar la bola de papel hacia el tacho que estaba a una distancia considerable—. ¿Con esa boca besarías a tus hijos?

—Eso es realmente repulsivo —asintió Erwin, aprovechando un descuido para lanzar la bola de papel, que describiendo un círculo errático terminó por caer fuera del tacho.

Ambos contemplaron el acto fallido por un instante.

—Estás mejorando tu puntería —repuso Levi, saltando de la cama.

En un par de movimientos, llegó hasta la bola de papeles, la recogió, la tiró al tacho y regresó a la cama.

—¿Algunas vez imaginaste hacerlo con alguien que tiene un solo brazo? —preguntó Erwin de la nada.

Levi estaba acostumbrado a esas repentinas preguntas. Pero tomó su tiempo para acomodarse boca abajo sobre las sábanas para responder.

—Para nada —contestó—. Admito que pensé que sería asqueroso —añadió, mirando hacia el muñón—. ¿Tienes que tenerlo vendado? Creo que sería mejor que la piel de la zona se volviera más resistente, ¿no crees?

—Pensé que podría matar un poco el humor…

—Oh, vamos —se mofó Levi—, es un muñón, no es un problema estomacal…

—Solo fue una vez.

—Pero eso sí que mata el humor, ¿eh? —Levi se removió hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de la cintura de Erwin. Empujándolo un poco, pasó un brazo bajo su pierna, enrollando un muslo entre sus brazos.

Erwin gruñó por lo bajo cuando sintió unos dientes jalando los vellos de su piel.

—Tienes un trasero peludo —dijo Levi—. Pero no se nota por el color.

—¿Es un nuevo fetiche? —repuso Erwin, quejándose cuando volvió a sentir los dientes.

—¿Crees que me quede calvo? Sería extraño —comentó Levi, moviendo su nariz contra los vellos erizados.

—Siempre puedes raparte toda la cabeza… —Erwin repasó con los dedos la cabellera negra, jalando varios mechones en el proceso.

—¿Entonces no me follarías si fuera un tío con pelo a los lados de la cabeza y un gran desierto al medio?

—No lo sé —rió Erwin.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —insistió Levi.

—Supongo que no me importaría… Y si a ti no te molesta, aprendería a vivir con ello.

—Si empezaras a quedarte calvo —dijo Levi, dando una mordida a la piel—, te obligaría a raparte.

—¿Y eso?

—Eres un comandante, debes dar una buena imagen.

—Creo que no puedo proyectar una buena imagen con un solo brazo…

—Nah, eso es atractivo, ¿no crees? Como tener un parche en el ojo o una cicatriz atravesando tu cara…

—Puede que parezca atractivo, pero no es muy práctico.

—La cicatriz en la cara no tiene que ser impráctica, siempre que no haya afectado los músculos, ¿cierto?

—Habría preferido una a que un titán se comiera mi brazo…

Hubo un sonido, que ambos supieron era un intento de risa de Erwin para ahogar la impotencia cargada en el comentario.

—Yo también. —Levi bostezó y obligó a Erwin a flexionar la pierna que tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, luego se deslizó y acomodó su cabeza sobre el muslo caliente.

—Sí que escoges los lugares más extraños para dormir…

—¿Qué? Tu entrepierna es tibia y suave.

—¿No huele a sudor?

—Supongo que me he acostumbrado… —Levi volvió a bostezar. Mientras acomodaba su cabeza, sus dedos se estiraron y empezaron a jugar—. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama a esto?

—Circuncisión —respondió Erwin, dejando salir un suspiro relajado.

—Es útil, ¿cierto?

—Uhmm —Erwin comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Levi de nuevo—, no pares…

—¿Te gusta? —Levi acercó un poco más el rostro—. No se te está parando.

—No se tiene que parar siempre, ¿eh? Me gusta lo que haces con los dedos, es relajante.

—Como no tienes toda esa piel extra —continuó Levi—, no tienes problemas para limpiarte… Si no estuviéramos en guerra, quizá también pediría una… Aunque ¿quién se supone que hace operaciones de penes? ¿Hay algún médico que se especialice? Ugh, ¿y qué tal si lo hace mal y mi pene se infecta y cae? No es justo, tú y tu niñez privilegiada…

—¿Me envidias solo porque de bebé me cortaron piel del pene? ¿En serio? Por general siempre estás hablando pestes de la vida de la gente como yo…

—Tsk, ustedes y sus malditos penes privilegiados…

—Perdóname por no poder evitar un evento del cual no tengo ni memoria…

—No te estoy culpando de nada —siseó Levi—. Además se ve bien… Como elegante… Va con el resto de ti.

—¿Un pene circuncidado es elegante? —sonrió Erwin—. Pues a mí me gusta el tuyo.

—Solo te encanta morder la piel extra hasta que se pone dura… —Levi se encogió, en esa posición encajaba perfectamente entre las piernas desparramadas y musculosas—. Eres un tío con muchas perversiones, ¿sabías?

Erwin dobló su pierna libre, creando una sombra. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo del capitán le incomodaba tanto como disfrutaba la posición.

—¿Acaso tienes una lista? —comentó.

Levi se apoyó en los brazos y se levantó

—En serio, eres un cerdo. Tienes suerte de que nunca vaya a divulgar esos secretos o tu reputación se iría por los suelos.

—¿Estás dispuesto a guardar mis más sucios secretos?

Levi volvió a la seguridad de los muslos, suspirando.

—Sí.

Erwin no dijo nada por unos minutos. En cambio, se dedicó a masajear una de las piernas de Levi con su pie. Cuando sintió su respiración acompasada, habló.

—Quisiera beber tu orina alguna vez… o comer tu excremento.

El comentario tenía un tono tan ligero que le tomó su tiempo al capitán entender el significado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Levi se levantó, quedando de rodillas entre las piernas de Erwin. Sus ojos le miraban entre asqueado y confundido—. Pu-puedes pedirme que te haga un emparedado —exclamó finalmente—. ¡O una limonada! ¡Eres un imbécil!

—Lo siento… —suspiró Erwin.

—¡Claro que no lo sientes! —le reprendió Levi, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡En realidad lo sientes, en el sentido de que nunca te lo voy a permitir, maldito degenerado!

—No puedo mentirte, ¿eh? —le sonrió.

—Eres un cerdo… —bufó Levi, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre perfectamente trabajado—. Y nunca voy a permitirte una de esas cosas, ¿entiendes?

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento —exclamó Erwin, estirando su brazo hasta que Levi se rindió y se recostó en su pecho—. Prometo que no volveré a tocar el tema…

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor —renegó Levi.

—No te preocupes, no voy a revisar tus horarios para ir al baño y tomar por asalto lo que dejes ahí.

—Cierra el pico. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás hablando? No pareces tú…

—¿En serio no parezco yo?

Levi resopló contra una de las tetillas.

—Supongo que es algo de ti, pero no esperes a que lo tome del mismo modo en que tomo una súplica tuya para que te folle antes de una tus reuniones con los altos mandos.

Erwin soltó una risa ronca y corta mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de Levi.

—Pensé que sería romántico…

—¿Comer algo de mí? —Levi enarcó una ceja—. ¿Acaso intentarías comer mi cadáver si es lo único que recobran de una de nuestras incursiones?

—Probablemente —respondió Erwin, su voz sonaba suave, como si cantara una nana—. Lo haría a escondidas y no lloraría. Me atragantaría con tu carne porque mi garganta sería como un nudo ciego.

—Entonces me aseguraré de que un titán me mastique hasta no dejar nada. No quiero terminar entre tus dientes y luego… —Levi se levantó de nuevo, esta vez las manos apoyadas contra los pectorales—. Ahora entiendo… —dijo como si hubiera averiguado la respuesta a una complicada adivinanza—. Te comerías… —frunció el ceño molesto—. Sigue siendo totalmente asqueroso, pero lo entiendo un poco —asintió—. Aunque, definitivamente, no dejaré que suceda.

—Eres tan cruel… —sonrió Erwin.

—Y tú eres muchas cosas más, así que deja para otra vida tus coqueteos con lo escatológico, ¿vale?

—¿Es así de malo? Digo… al principio me hubieras matado por hacernos todas las cosas que hacemos ahora. Incluso lo de correrse dentro del otro.

—Ya, tengo mis límites, ¿sí? No soy un santo, simplemente hay cosas que puedo hacer y otras que no… Si quieres —dijo Levi frunciendo el ceño, su tono de voz se sonó lastimado— puedes ir y comerte la mierda de otra gente.

—No quiero comerme la mierda de otra gente, quiero comer la tuya… Si no es la tuya, no quiero la de nadie.

Levi se sentó en el vientre frío, su piel se escarapeló unos segundos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con mucha seriedad—. Vamos, sé sincero —añadió—. Confío en tu criterio… prácticamente dependo de tus decisiones en el día a día, no escucho a nadie más. Si otra persona toma una decisión, tengo que pensar "¿sería algo que Erwin haría?". Así que, vamos, solo sustenta tu argumento…

—¿Te dejarías convencer por mí para algo así? —respondió Erwin—. ¿Cuánto de amor y cuánto de dependencia hay en lo que has dicho?

—A veces un poco más de uno que de otro —contestó Levi.

—Y a veces —suspiró Erwin—, simplemente no debes interesarte demasiado, ¿sí?

—¿No me quieres convencer? —Levi alzó una ceja y le miró con seriedad—. ¿O eres tan arrogante que crees que en realidad me podrías convencer para permitirte algo así?

—O quizá tú eres el que está tan cegado por lo que sea que vez en mí, que te permitirías convencerte incluso si mis palabras no tienen sentido.

Levi se removió y terminó sentado al borde de la cama, sus pies tocando el suelo, con los dedos estirados sintiendo el frío de la mañana.

—¿Estás cuestionando nuestra relación porque puedo ser un poco dependiente, cuando lo más rechazable es que quieras beber mi orina?

—No sería cuestionable si tú estuvieras de acuerdo…

—Lo mismo digo.

Las primeras voces de la mañana se escucharon en el corredor. En un par de minutos, Hange y su equipo, y el resto de niños del escuadrón 104 empezarían sus correrías en la cabaña.

—Tienes que irte.

—Puedo demorarme un poco más —dijo Levi, levantándose y recogiendo las ropas tiradas. Primero le pasó los pantalones a Erwin y luego se puso los suyos—. Saldré por la ventana, y si alguien me ve, es obvio para qué vine —comentó en un tono molesto.

—Ellos piensan que vienes a comunicarme sobre movimientos que mantenemos en secreto —repuso Erwin, pensativo, un poco irritado también.

—¿Quisieras que se enteraran que follamos o algo así? Puedo gritar si quieres o puedo ir por ahí diciendo algún discurso ridículo sobre el poder del amor, el indicado para uno, hasta que la muerte nos separe y toda esa mierda que ha inventado la sociedad para hacer que las mujeres se embaracen y los hombres no se vayan por ahí después. —Hizo una pausa para ayudar a Erwin a colocarse la camisa—. Pero sería una mentira —añadió.

—Lo sé, sería una mentira —susurró Erwin—. A mí tampoco me gustan las mentiras. Yo estoy bien con lo que hay. El mundo no gira en torno a una relación imposible, de hecho, lo que tenemos es tan posible, sucedo tanto, de forma tan mundana, que a veces asusta, ¿cierto?

—No estamos tan mal. —Levi volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama para ponerse las botas—. No me gustan los clichés: pasarte media vida luchando por la atención de alguien que por razones estúpidas anda con otra persona. O joderte la existencia porque otros no aceptarían la relación que tienes. Exponer algo que pasa entre dos personas que con las justas pueden sincronizarse lo suficiente para meter un apéndice en el hueco del otro… Eso ya es complicado, ¿cómo podemos pedirle a los demás comprensión cuando te das cuenta del esfuerzo que toma solo empezar a tratar de entenderte a ti mismo y luego a otro?

Erwin apartó la espalda de la almohada. Levi la cogió y al notarla húmeda, se le llevó para cambiarla con una funda colocada en una mesita junto a la puerta. Regresó en un parpadeó para acomodarla de nuevo en la cama.

Erwin le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hay muchas cosas, detalles pequeños, que realmente me desagradan de ti, Levi.

—Lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que odio de ti también.

—Pero es como si amara odiar esas pequeñas cosas de ti.

—Yo todavía seguiré odiando las tuyas.

—Pero desesperas cuando entiendes que no puedes hacer nada sin mí. Eso es adorable.

—Y tú seguirías viviendo si yo muriera, ¿no es cierto?

—Tú también lo harías.

—¿Es tan malo querer vivir si el otro no está?

Un gorrión aleteó contra la ventana, Levi se acercó a ella y comenzó a abrirla.

—Yo diría que es todo lo contrario, Levi. Pero la gente nunca entendería que es por…

—Me tengo que ir ya.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. El intento de acercarse a la cama de Levi murió con el sonido de un carrito siendo manejado en el pasillo.

—Oye —dijo Levi, con medio cuerpo fuera—. Si, hipotéticamente, yo te preguntara ahora mismo, ¿por qué te quieres comer mi mierda? ¿Qué me responderías?

Los segundos se volvieron instantes. Y los instantes se convirtieron en momento. Ninguno parpadeó por esa corta eternidad hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de al lado siendo tocada.

Erwin y Levi miraron hacia la puerta cerrada pero sin pestillo. El paciente del cuarto contiguo agradeció la visita de la enfermera. Y unos segundos después, el carrito se detenía de nuevo y tocaban a la puerta y la abrían.

Erwin se giró a mirar a Levi aún en la ventana mientras la enfermera empujaba el carrito y preguntaba por cómo había pasado la noche.

—Porque creo que te amo —dijo Erwin.

La enfermera se quedó inmóvil, tratando de entender la razón por la que aquel hombre estaba sentado en esa ventana con medio cuerpo fuera, paralizado como si alguien lo hubiera convertido en piedra.


End file.
